Merlin and The Dragonlord Legacy
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: Merlin thought he was a normal eleven year old boy. Then suddenly he is rushed by his mother onto a train carrying him to who knows where, and is told that he possesses a gift. A gift for magic. But Merlin's true legacy could mean more trouble and danger for him than anything he could have imagined in his wildest nightmares. Will he survive or perish these trials?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's mother held his hand tight, pulling him through the crowds of people. Merlin may be eleven but that didn't stop his mother treating him like he was eight. And recently his mother had been acting weirdly, even more so than normal. One day she had disappeared completely and come back with bags full of things. Later that night Merlin had snuck a look into her room and seen her packing a cauldron into a large trunk. His mother had moved across to her bedside table, and pulled a long piece of wood out. There was something about it, something that called to Merlin.

"Hurry up, we cannot miss this train," said his mother, who had decided she should be the one who pushed the cart with his trunk on.

_Merlin's mother thought he was asleep, but Merlin held his eyes closed so she would think so. He could feel as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "I don't know how they got your name, we ensured they wouldn't, we deleted it from the list. And I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry Merlin. At that school I can't protect you anymore, can't stop you from finding out the truth. I suppose you were always going to find out who you really are. But I hope you are prepared for what you will find. You have a legacy in you, and a fate to fulfill. I tried to protect you from it, to change your destiny. But I couldn't."_

They reached the platform, and came to a halt between platform nine and ten.

"Mother, what are we doing?" asked Merlin. His mother turned to face him and held up a letter.

"Open this when you are alone and do exactly what it says," she said, sliding it into Merlin's jacket, hiding it from everyone else.

"You are scaring me," he said. His mother reached across and kissed his forehead. "Mom!" said Merlin quickly moving backwards and wiping his forehead. "I'm eleven! You don't do that anymore!" he said, his mother laughed slightly.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you won't change Merlin. Promise me," his mother said. Merlin knew when his mother was being serious, and this was one of those moments. He nodded.

"I promise," said Merlin, grabbing ahold of his mother's hand.

"I love you darling, remember that," she said. "Now, we need to run into that wall there," his mother continued, and Merlin couldn't hide his shock.

"We what?" yelled Merlin. His mother brought a finger to her lips.

"Quiet dear. Take my hand," she said grabbing ahold of his hand. She lifted it up to the trolley and together they pushed it. Merlin couldn't help but cringe as they met the wall. However the impact he expected never came. They passed through the wall and came out on a platform that was full to the brim with people and trolleys. Merlin looked around in a daze. "I have to go before someone sees me and recognizes me. Listen to what the letter says, be careful and do not draw attention to yourself. Promise me Merlin that you will do whatever it takes to stay calm and keep yourself composed. Because what you will go through will be life changing and I don't want to see you hurt," she said, hugging Merlin tight. She passed him a ticket, presumably for the train.

"Mum, please don't make me do whatever this is," said Merlin.

"You have no choice. We cannot afford for them to investigate you if you do not turn up for school. You will have to go. But my dear, I love you and I am so sorry," she kissed his forehead.

"I'm scared," said Merlin.

"So am I," said his mum, being fully honest. "But I believe in you," she said with a sad smile.

"When will I next see you?" he asked, fighting back tears.

"At Christmas break. You can come home then," she said, unable to show the same strength as her son.

"I'll see you then," he said as the train horn went off, sounding for everyone to get on board.

"Goodbye Merlin!" yelled his mother as Merlin lifted his trunk onto the train. Merlin waved before walking inside. "My brave boy, you will discover so much. I just hope they do not realize who you are," his mother said, before quickly running back out through the wall. Merlin stepped onto the train, and quickly found a compartment right near the end that was fully empty. He stepped in and sat by the window, and only then did he realize he was trembling. His entire body was shaking and he tried to stop that. There was no point delaying the inevitable and Merlin ripped open the letter.

_My darling Merlin,_

_You are a wizard. You displayed the talent ever since you were young, which is why I have always kept you away from everyone else. And you will have to learn now how to control it. I had hoped that we could hide you from them, but it didn't work. So Merlin everything you see and everyone you meet will be completely different. Never take anything at face value, never. Keep under the radar and even when you want to, do not show your full power. I am sorry that I cannot tell you more. But unfortunately I must not reveal anything in this letter. When you get your first chance burn this letter._

_I love you my dear._

Merlin couldn't hold back the tears. Magic? Was that really what all this was about? Merlin had magic? He was a wizard? This was too much for an eleven year old to take in, it was too much for anyone probably. Merlin looked straight out the window, and at the moment wanted nothing more than to jump out of it and run. The train started to move, and Merlin frantically searched the crowd to find his mother. But she was gone. She had abandoned him, left him to figure out what to do. He looked up at his trunk, wondering what was in there. No one else came into his compartment, except someone who told him he needed to put on his robes, which his mum had put on the top of the trunk's contents. And as darkness descended, Merlin couldn't help it.

He was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

When the train stopped Merlin left his trunk as another student had told him to. But first he grabbed what he guessed what his wand, which his mother had left for him wrapped in a package on top. He hid it under the cloak that he had to wear. Once off the train, he looked around, completely lost.

"First years!" yelled a gruff voice. "First years over here," Merlin pushed towards the man yelling, and almost passed out. He was huge, and Merlin struggled to not scream. In comparison to the wee Merlin, he looked like a giant. A lot of kids who seemed really excited to be here crowded around him, but the excitement didn't get through his nerves. They were bustled into boats and started to sail across a big lake. Merlin's breath was caught when he saw a castle, one like you would expect from Arthurian times. It was weird, something about it called to him. Like he had been there long ago. But longer than he could remember. Merlin shrugged the feeling aside, fear gripping him once more. Be strong, he told himself, be strong. They were escorted off the boats and up flights of stairs, Merlin getting even more nervous with the grandeur of the place he was in. Hogwarts, even the name sounded strange. They were halted outside two large doors and a balding man stepped out from a side passage.

"My name is Professor Geoffrey Cronin," he said, an ancient voice. "In a minute you will be taken through to the Great Hall and sorted into your house. Whilst you are here, your house will be like your family. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your success will reward your house, your failures will be punished accordingly. Now follow me," he said. The doors, that were bigger than any Merlin had seen, opened. Lining the room was four tables, and one more was lined at the front of the hall on a raised stage. Children and teenagers sat in all the seats, varying in age. Candles literally floated under the ceiling, and a night sky was cast across the ceiling. He would have thought it was a painting, were it not for the moving clouds. He kept with the crowd, moving between the tables. Names were called out one by one and they sat on a stool, this hat that could talk placed on their heads. By this point in time a three headed dog wouldn't shock Merlin. Everything about this place, though magical and fantastic, made him nervous. And as the list moved towards E, the nerves grew."Emyrs, Merlin" said the old man. Merlin wasn't entirely sure how to describe him, but he was balding and what little hair he did have was white. His stomach was rounded, and the robes he was wearing did nothing to hide it. Merlin stepped between the other kids surrounding him. He had been completely silent from the moment he had entered, unable to take in all this. His mother would neveru play a prank of this size, and he clasped the wand hidden beneath his robes tightly. The wand grooved between larger joints, and felt warm to Merlin's touch. It felt like it had always belonged to him. The slow walk up to the stool meant he had plenty of time to get nervous. When he finally sat down the Professor lowered the old hat onto his head. Merlin closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at the crowded hall.

"Ah ha," said the hat, and Merlin had to stop himself from jumping. "I've been waiting a long time for you young wizard," it continued. Suddenly the air around Merlin burst into flames and he couldn't see out.

"What!" Yelled Merlin but it seemed to have no effect.

"They cannot hear, see or help you now," said the hat in a slightly evil tone.

"I thought that this was a school," said Merlin, a sense of panic taking over his system.

"It is. But you and I young warlock need to talk. Something I have truly been looking forward to. See I've lived a long time, even longer than you have," he said.

"I'm eleven so that isn't really an achievement," piped up Merlin.

"Oh you don't know anything at all. Now that is a shame. Let me know when you do find out we may actually get a good conversation going. In the meantime what house am I putting you in?" The hat mumbled. Man it was a weird hat.

"What house?" Asked Merlin, completely clueless.

"Oh wow, this will be intriguing," said the hat, almost in a mocking tone. With what sounded like a sigh it released Merlin from the flames. He could have run for miles and never come near this castle again if there wasn't something holding him in his seat. He really hated this hat now. Completely and utterly. "So where to put you?" It asked though it was clearly not asking Merlin.

"Just hurry up already," said Merlin letting his anger get the better of him.

"Brave," said the hat, almost shocked at the display. "That decides it then. But before I let you go hear my warning. Just because I'm putting you here, doesn't mean you will stay there," he said, in a rather ominous voice.

"What on earth does that mean?!" Yelled Merlin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat loud enough for all the hall to hear. But after what had happened everyone seemed to be looking at him with great concern and confusion. He turned his head slightly so he could just see behind him. In the middle of the table sat an old man with the typical wizard beard. He stared at Merlin, who realised something. Whatever had just happened to him, whatever that idiotic hat had done, wasn't normal. It didn't happen. A quiet clap broke out across the hall, but he ignored the almost sarcastic tone of it. Because there was no reason for them to clap. He pulled the hat off his head, and he could swear it wickedly smiled at him, putting Merlin off. He stepped back but tripped on the stair. As he braced for impact he gripped once more the wand beneath his robes. Next thing he knew he stood at the back of the hall. Every eye in the room was looking at where Merlin had been standing. The old man with the white beard turned his gaze until it looked directly at him. Unsure of why and what possessed him to do it, he stepped backwards slowly and then ran out the large doors escaping from everyone. The 11 year old boy he was couldn't handle all this. He shouldn't have to! It wasn't fair! He wanted to be home with his mum, she was the only one he had ever been able to rely on. She alone looked out for him and she alone helped him no matter what. He ran down various corridors, getting hopelessly lost and confused as he went. Finally he reached a door to get outside and he gulped down the fresh air. This place, this Hogwarts made him anxious. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't like it one bit. He walked around until he found a bench next to a small bird bath. The water looked so serene, so calm. Merlin envied it. He ran his finger through it, creating pools of disturbance. Three time clockwise, three times anti clockwise and once more clockwise.

"Merlin?!" He heard a voice yell. It sounded like his mother. Now his own mind was playing tricks on him. "What did you do?" The voice asked once more. He looked down at the birdbath, and staring back at him was his mother.

"Mum!" Yelled Merlin jumping back in shock.

"Did you do this?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know," whispered Merlin. "I was just..." Started Merlin but he realised he couldn't finish that sentence.

"You should still be in the Great Hall," said his mother, concern beginning to cross her face. "Oh what did you do?" She asked once more.

"It wasn't me! It was the stupid hat!" Responded Merlin, knowing full well how ridiculous that sounded.

"It knows," whispered Merlin's mother. She lowered her head slightly. "Merlin you are to keep your head down. Don't draw any attention to yourself," his mother warned.

"It may be too late," murmured Merlin. The picture in the pool rippled and his mother's face became distorted. "Mum!" yelled Merlin.

"Be careful! I love you," she said, but her voice faded into the distance. Merlin brushed his hand in the water trying to get her back, but it didn't work.

"I don't know what to do," Merlin murmured.

"It appears you do not," said an old and wise voice. Merlin turned around. Standing behind him was the man with the long white beard. "You have a gift though, one you do not understand. But we can help you with that, teach you how to control it. We cannot always explain what we see, but we will try to teach you to look at it with opened eyes. Merlin, I will help you. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at this school."


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose that having the headmaster personally chase after you is not something most kids aspire to. Am I in trouble?" asked Merlin, looking up at Dumbledore.

"No, not at all. Magic is rather uncontrollable at times, but that is why Hogwarts is here. We want to teach you to train your skill, control it, manage it. There is a reason we keep magic a secret. Muggles, our name for non-magical folk, are forbidden of learning our secret, unless they have a wizard or witch as a child or close relation. A lot of students come here not knowing about magic, you should not worry about that," said Dumbledore in a rather reassuring tone. Merlin got the feeling this speech was one he had made many, many, many times.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Merlin gingerly asked.

"No, however I do understand if you do not wish to return to the hall. I can say that despite all my years as headmaster I have never quite seen an entrance of a student like that," responded Dumbledore with a slight chuckle. His laugh was infectious and soon Merlin felt a smile grace his face.

"I can't avoid them forever," started Merlin. "Eventually I'll have to show my face again so what is the point in delaying the inevitable I would rather deal with it now," he finished taking a deep breath. He would rather run and hide, go home and never come back here. But something told him that was never going to happen. Dumbledore nodded and they both started to walk towards the Great Hall.

"So Merlin, is there anything you wish to tell me?" said Dumbledore looking at him before they reached the doors. It felt like his eyes could see through Merlin.

"No sir," he quickly responded, perhaps too quickly.

"Very well," said Dumbledore before continuing to walk towards the hall. Merlin trailed behind slightly. Dumbledore knew he was lying, of that he was sure. It wasn't that Merlin wanted to tell him the truth, more the fact that Merlin thought that keeping secrets now would be the best way to stay safe. And in this situation safety couldn't hurt. The doors were open and Merlin stepped through. All eyes slowly turned to him, and he had to fight the urge to run. He also had to fight something else. Something inside told him that if he wanted to, he could take down every person in this room, even Dumbledore. And it wouldn't even be a challenge. Instead Merlin walked down between the two tables with as much confidence as his scared eleven year old self would allow him. Each of the tables was a house, that was clear. And Merlin had been labelled as Gryffindor. So one of these tables was his. As he neared the end of the table, two kids shifted apart to make a gap for him. It could be a trap but at this point, Merlin didn't care. He sat down, and the hall remained silent.

"I'm Gwaine," whispered the boy with black hair to his left. Merlin gave a half smile.

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen," said the girl on his right.

"I'm Merlin," he responded.

"I think the entire hall knows your name," murmured Gwaine and all three had to stop themselves from laughing. Merlin looked at the two. Unlike them, they both were wearing ties in the colours of red and gold. He guessed this wasn't their first year here, but they were still being so kind to him.

"Well I made an entrance, that is for sure," whispered Merlin.

"Now," boomed Dumbledore's voice and every head in the room turned to look at him. "Let the feast begin!" he said. The table in front of him, Merlin realised, was covered in piles of food. Roast potatoes, every kind of meat, vegetables, bread. He had no clue where to start. The noise in the hall picked up until people had to literally yell to be heard.

"I recommend that roast beef personally," said Gwaine, as he reached to grab a huge slice of it. "That is some beautifully cooked meat right there," he said, reaching for another slice.

"Who cooks all this?" Merlin asked, still astounded by the volume of food.

"The house elves," responded Gwen, though she sounded almost disgusted by it. So elves were real as well, and worked in the kitchen. What did unicorns do the laundry? This was all too weird for Merlin. As they ate dinner Merlin found out more about Gwen and Gwaine. The two got along really well he noticed, despite the small arguments they had in almost every sentence. They were the year above him, both were 12. But they were being nice to Merlin whereas everyone else was giving him glares and rather evil stares.

"So Merlin," said Gwaine, and Merlin snapped his attention back to them. "What kind of family are you from?" he asked and Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Muggle? Half-Blood? Pure?" asked Gwaine.

"Mum doesn't have magic," said Merlin.

"Your dad?" asked Gwaine, but he had a feeling the answer would be rather vague.

"Wish I knew," said Merlin. "Dad skipped town when they found out mum was pregnant," he continued, lowering his head slightly. His mum had never said much about his dad. He had left them a couple of wood carvings, Merlin's favourite was a little dragon. But that was it.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen, reaching for Merlin's hand.

"But mum made up for it," finished Merlin, making himself smile.

"So you could be a half-blood," said Gwaine nodding. "I'm half but Gwen over there is a muggle-born. Despite that though, she manages to outdo most of us in almost every class," said Gwaine with a proud smile. Gwen blushed.

"He's exaggerating," said Gwen quickly.

"Well Merlin here seems to be quite skilled. How did you pull off that trick?" asked Gwaine, as he shoved a large chunk of beef into his mouth.

"Um, I'm not sure. It kind of just happened," said Merlin, looking at his still empty plate. He couldn't bring himself to eat, despite the variety of food. The rest of the feast passed in a similar fashion, Gwaine managed to eat more desert than he had beef.

"First years!" yelled someone at the end of the feast.

"That's our head prefect. His name is Elyan and he is Gwen's older brother, but don't think that buys you any credit. You deserve a telling off he isn't afraid to give it, but overall he is a great guy. You had better hurry though, you've already made an impression, I don't think you want to make anymore of one," said Gwaine with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry, we will track you down later," said Gwaine.

"Thanks," said Merlin before running after him.

"There is something about him," started Gwen. "I just can't put my finger on it. But I do like him," she finished.

"As do I," responded Gwaine.

Merlin wondered what the others around him thought. He had probably earned the title of school freak. They walked up to a painting of a large woman, who looked like she was from a Classical opera or something.

"Password?" said the painting and Merlin would have jumped, had it not been for all the other talking paintings covering the walls. That and the ghosts, which Merlin had already experienced walking through one. It was not comfortable.

"Caput Draconis," said Elyan. The painting swung open. They all moved inside. He was moved up and into a dorm room, which he shared with five other boys. None of them talked to him, most seemed rather scared. Merlin sat down on his bed. His trunk had been moved up, and on top was a couple of ties and scarf both in the gold and red colours. Merlin sighed and looked out the window. This was a strange first day for anything, let alone school. Somehow he had made two, well, kind of friends, but more importantly he now seemed to have the majority of the school scared of him. He hadn't even tried to do anything, it had just happened. He partially blamed that hat, that stupid hat. And the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Something about him Merlin intrinsically didn't trust. But worse than that. When Merlin had used his magic earlier, when he had been encased in fire, he had felt a rush, one which meant he wanted to let his magic take control again. It was addictive. And it scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Charms. I prefer you call me Professor Grettir," said a rather short man, who would be Merlin's image of a bridge keeper. "Today we will be getting a measure for what you already know," he said. "In front of you all is a feather," he finished. Merlin looked at the feather. "Today I will be teaching you all how to lift the feather into the air," he said, stepping down and walking into the middle of the room. What was so hard about lifting a feather up? They were already so light, and a small amount of wind would lift them up. He looked at the feather and it slowly lifted up into the air. Professor Grettir turned quickly, as did the rest of the class. "How are you doing that?!" he yelled at Merlin, walking across to him quickly.

"Well it's a feather, it naturally wants to float. All I did was look at it like this," Merlin said, looking at the feather next to him. It slowly rose into the air as well, hovering at the same height as Merlin's.

"You didn't say anything!" the professor yelled.

"Well should I?" replied Merlin. He felt like the teacher was almost picking on him, for something he had no control over. Was there meant to be a certain way to do this? Picking a feather up into the air didn't seem hard at all. Suddenly all the feathers in the room lifted up into the air, going higher and higher until they hovered just below the ceiling.

"Is this you?" said Professor Grettir.

"I think so," said Merlin. "I don't know, it probably is," he finished.

"Come with me," he said. "The rest of you read over the textbooks you were told to bring," he grabbed Merlin's arm and all the feathers quickly fell down. Merlin pulled his arm back, grabbed his bag and followed the professor outside.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Merlin, feeling weird walking next to a Professor who was half his height.

"I wouldn't know," responded the Professor.

"Great…." Murmured Merlin, but it fell on deaf ears. They reached a statue, it looked like an eagle.

"Sherbet Lemon," said the professor and the eagle thing turned around, revealing a staircase. He motioned for Merlin to step onto the stairs, which Merlin didn't have much choice but to do. The stairs started to move and Merlin watched the professor walk away, before a stone wall obstructed his view. He was slowly moving what looked like up. The stairs came to a halt and Merlin walked into an eclectic office. The walls were lined with bookcases and moving portraits, and in the corner sat a bird perch. Merlin walked across to it, running his hand across it. Below was a tray filled with what looked like ashes, and in them sat a small, what looked like, a baby bird. Merlin reached out its hand and it jumped into the palm of it.

"What's your name?" asked Merlin, using a finger to stroke its small back. It was so small, so vulnerable. It needed to grow up quickly, so that it could stand a chance in this cruel world. The bird jumped off Merlin's finger to the perch and suddenly an orb of amber light surrounded it. Merlin stepped back, but tripped over his own feet tumbling to the ground. When the light faded there was a beautiful elegant bird with red, orange and gold feathers. It flew in front of Merlin before landing on his shoulder.

"Intriguing," said Dumbledore. Merlin recognised his voice from the previous night.

"What have I done wrong now?" asked Merlin as the bird flew across to Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Nothing Merlin, but it is intriguing. Magic normally needs to be harnessed through the use of a wand and an incantation. But you have a natural gift that seems to be rather powerful indeed. Professor Grettir has just informed me of what happened in Charms, and after seeing what you just did to Fawkes, I'm beginning to think that there is even more to you than meets the eye," he said, glaring at Merlin over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Look Professor Dumbledore, yesterday morning if you had asked me about magic I would have told you what every other elven year old would say. It's a cool idea, but isn't real. Now suddenly I'm in a world where everything screams unreal. But everything I do, I seem to do wrong. People, students my age stare at me everywhere I go. I feel like I'm alone in my year level. Even you look at me like I'm insane. I would really love to just go home," said Merlin. He was an eleven year old kid who didn't want to deal with this.

"You need to learn control over your magic. We are going to have to work hard to catch up with what you have missed, but we are going to move you up a year level. Your natural talent is something I have never seen before, and that is something that does intrigue me. I'll be keeping a close eye on you Merlin, and I expect you to work hard," said Dumbledore, moving to sit at his desk.

"I don't know what to say," murmured Merlin.

"This is Fawkes," he said, as the bird flew back to Merlin. "He is a phoenix, and rather old and powerful. I have a feeling you will see him around, he seems to have taken a liking to you," said Dumbledore. Merlin took that as his cue to leave. He had a felling Dumbledore was far from done with him in general, but this conversation was. The stone statue took him back down to the corridor, and Merlin realised he should have asked for directions, he had no clue where he was or where to go next.

"Well look who it is," he heard a voice say. Merlin walked down the corridor and saw Gwaine standing there. "I get sent to Dumbledore's office to pick someone up and look who it is. I should have really guessed. So you've been moved up a year huh? What are you a magic genius or something?" asked Gwaine, grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him away.

"I truly, truly wish I knew."


	5. Chapter 5

"Gwaine, what exactly did Dumbledore want with you? Normally your mischievous behaviour gets you sent to me," said an old voice as they walked into the classroom. He was busy drawing on the board, a table of potions and bubbling cauldrons, but had long grey hair and was wearing a blue robe that made Merlin smile. So this must be potions, a class Merlin suspected he was now rather behind in.

"Sorry Professor Gaius. I had to go collect a new student," said Gwaine, lounging back to a seat beside Gwen. "His name is Merlin. Just been moved up a year," he finished. Every pair of eyes except Gwaine's turned quickly to face Merlin, and his cheeks went red. This wasn't fair on him, but then again nothing here was.

"Ah Merlin, yes," said Gaius, lowering his spectacles to look at him. "Well I expect you will need extra time to catch up, I suggest sitting next to Guinevere over there. Out of everyone here she is the only one with enough brains not to mess around," said Gaius turning back to face the board. Gwen lowered her head ignoring any gazes she got. Merlin looked around and saw a blonde boy, surrounded by the majority of the class staring at her. Merlin nodded and took a seat next to Gwen.

"He likes you," whispered Gwen.

"He just met me," responded Merlin in the same hushed tone.

"Well that is Gaius for you," whispered Gwaine, leaning across to Merlin. Merlin looked at Professor Gaius. He seemed like a really nice guy, especially for a teacher. He hadn't stared at Merlin, or told him off for disrupting the class, but had welcomed him instead.

"So what have I missed?" asked Merlin. Gwen looked at him.

"You missed the first year, meaning you missed all the basics. Unless you are willing to put in a lot of extra work, you stand no hope in this class. I'll do what I can to help you but after class I suggest you talk to Gaius and see if you can get extra help. Gwaine and I will hang around to show you to our next class. Right Gwaine?" said Gwen, elbowing him. Gwaine nodded, already daydreaming. As the class went on, Merlin realised exactly how confused and behind he was. He had only learnt magic was real a couple of days ago, knowing how to make a potion wasn't a skill within his repertoire. By the end of it, Merlin had completely given up. He wouldn't be able to do this. The class ended and everyone else rushed up out of their seats.

"Merlin a word please," said Gaius, his back turned to him.

"We'll be outside waiting for you," said Gwen, dragging Gwaine away.

"Professor," said Merlin, stepping towards him. "So you've been moved up a year hm," he said, turning to face him.

"Yes sir," said Merlin, unsure if what exactly to say.

"Oh please do get rid of that title. Gaius is just fine," he said, with a great smile. "Now, I understand you will be behind in this class, seeing as you lost an entire year. I'll help you out though, because Merlin there is something I intrinsically like about you. Come back at your first break, and we can sort out extra tuition and I will try to track you down a textbook," he said.

"Thank you sir, I mean Gaius," said Merlin.

"My pleasure Merlin. I will see you later," said Gaius and Merlin got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Ah, Hunith. Your son is growing up," murmured Gaius.

"So what did the Prof have to say?" asked Gwaine.

"He was really nice," said Merlin. Gwen smiled and they started to walk to their next class.

"He is easily the best teacher at school. I mean you put him beside Professor Uther, and he looks like an angel," said Gwaine as they walked up a staircase, just in time before it moved.

"Who?" asked Merlin. There was something about that name, it sent a shiver down Merlin's spine.

"Professor Uther. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, and is head of Slytherin house. His son is in our year, Arthur. And he is also in Gryffindor, which everyone knows Uther hates. Personally I wouldn't have minded Arthur being in Slytherin, it does sometimes seem like he belongs there," Gwaine murmured, making sure he wasn't over heard.

"Slytherin house, has a bad reputation of sorts. A lot of bad witches and wizards have come out of it. Most of the school bullies are in it, but Arthur still seems to be one of the most potent in our year," said Gwen, and Merlin noticed she was slightly sad about what she saying. Remembering back to what the hat had said, Merlin plucked up the courage and spoke.

"Has, um, anyone ever swapped houses?" he said, and they both turned to face him.

"Never, but then again no one has ever been put up a year as far as I know," said Gwen.

"Is there something you want to tell us Merlin?" said Gwaine, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just wondering. I'm a weird case aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes, but we will stand by you, and trust me, Gwen can protect us using magic from literally anyone. She is brilliant and if you weren't that great, you wouldn't have been moved up a year. I have a feeling that once we add my good looks into the mix, we are unbeatable," said Gwaine, flipping his hair. Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and then laughed.

"What have we got next?" asked Merlin.

"Charms actually," said Gwen, Merlin got the feeling Gwaine had no idea.

"Wait with Professor Grettir?" asked Merlin.

"Yep that is him. Why?" said Gwaine, looking at Merlin.

"Um, it was Charms I had this morning…" murmured Merlin, wondering if there was any way he could get out of this class.

"Well this could be interesting," murmured Gwen, probably thinking Merlin couldn't hear. Merlin was silent the rest of the way there, listening to Gwaine and Gwen, bickering about something called Quidditch. When they reached the last staircase to go up to the classroom Merlin gave up.

"What is Quidditch?" asked Merlin.

"What is Quidditch? What is Quidditch?!" yelled Gwaine. "Right Merlin, at break you and I need to have a chat, and when we get some time off, I'm taking you flying," said Gwaine, and Merlin literally had given up on being surprised. There was no point anymore.

"Do I have to come to Charms, can't I just go hide somewhere or something?" mumbled Merlin.

"Best to face your fear now," said Gwaine and shoved him through the doorway. Merlin stumbled and next thing he knew he hit someone, falling to the ground. He looked up at the boy, who had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy looked down at Merlin, a look of disgust spreading across his face. "Though you may have a new one now," whispered Gwaine, and Merlin stood up and backed away from the boy.

"Merlin," started Gwen, reaching out and gripping his arm, trying to calm him down and give him support. Funnily enough it wasn't working. "Meet Arthur," she said. Merlin literally wanted to disappear at this. Anywhere, but preferably the safety of his bed covers. The teacher walked into the background and saw what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" asked the professor, almost yelling.

"I was just about to ask the same question," said Arthur with a rude smirk. Merlin started to shake with nerves and next thing he knew he was enveloped by darkness. Gwen jumped as Merlin literally vanished from right in front of her and everyone started glancing around. "Where is he?!" yelled Arthur, annoyed as anything.

Merlin quickly struggled, and found himself pulling his bed covers off his head, back int eh safety of his dorm.

"What?!"

**So this is the last chapter, probably for the year. Thanks to all of you who are still staying with it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**


End file.
